


Pawn

by HerverusLives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerverusLives/pseuds/HerverusLives
Summary: Reading Pains and Contradictions by Orphan Account sent me off to write this in the middle of a chapter so I don't actually know what happens after this scene and I may make up stuff that goes against what is about to occur in that work.Inspiration:Snape took in the room. Fawkes was covered in ash and chirping, tiny and featherless again. Helooked over at the desk and saw a haphazard pile of paper and that same chessboard from thismorning.The King's Pawn had been cut down.





	Pawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pains and Contradictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980897) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

"Snape took in the room. Fawkes was covered in ash and chirping, tiny and featherless again. He looked over at the desk and saw a haphazard pile of paper and that same chessboard from this morning. The King's Pawn had been cut down."

* * *

"A pawn Albus! Did Mr. Weasley mean that little to you?" Snape sneered, seething both inwardly and outwardly from his place by the chessboard. "He was seventeen and moronic undoubtedly but he was surely worth more than the most measley piece on your board." Swiping up the pawn from the side of the board as well as the King's knight from the previous year he placed them in his pocket and stowed them away for safety. "Even that mangy mutt you valued as a knight though he could do nothing while you kept him locked up in headquarters! I wonder where Mr. Potter rates if Weasley only makes pawn. Are you the King here? It do you tower over the board in your supposed imniscuence? I sure as hell doubt that I even make it on there if that's how you rate things."

**Author's Note:**

> Ran out of steam trying to type this on my phone. Need my laptop to angry type and it's not working at the minute. Will add to this when I can.


End file.
